User talk:CompliensCreator00
Here's my talk page, leave a message! = Archives= On August 31, 2011 all the chats for this page were archived, they can be found here, please continue to send messages to . Thank you for your time. Removing old bureaucrat rights Hi James, I contacted wikia about removing some user's bureaucrats rights because they havent edited in about 3-4 months, I need your approval if you may, like jammiedodger who doesent come here anymore but users might come to inactive admins for help when they should come to an admin who is active. :) please visit my blog that i made a post for this at this link right here mate it would be appreciated lots :) pweez get back to me on my talk page at your earliest convenience. Cuboid contact me 20:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit button Done. Thanks a lot for reminding me, that was a test with the mediawiki software. Cuboid contact me 20:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cattailswelove Hi CC00! I was talking with Cattails on chat for a while today and we were saying how some/most of our compliens have names that are too affiliated with real items such as rubee so we made new compliens that didnt resemble real things like Wazuuupi and Quantinae. [[user:Cuboid|'cuboid']] *contact me* 13:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) The Great Complien Lords. Would you like to jelp me create the Complien Lords? You can see four of them that i have created. And just a little question, Have you found anyone that can take over my story teller job, yet? Sign DarkHenrik My Contest. Hurry, there are only one day left, before the Contest is over. Sign DarkHenrik Image Quality Hey, ummm... dude, I found a LOT of JPEG's on this wiki. I mean, A LOT. I can both turn them into .PNG's or .SVG's and add transparency, while reducing the filesize. If you want. Just come by and drop a message: here. I sorta work over here at the Imaginaughts Wiki, -- 22:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, and I'm really good at html. Great Complien Lords and Powerution and other Evolutions. Hi, let me just say that we need more Great Complien Lords, and some more Powerution Compliens here. Wanna help me out? Sign DarkHenrik. Hi, It's me, Catts... I'm just here to say sorry for forgetting your birthday... I forgot... To make it up to you, I'm making Compliens everyday (If I can think of one and if I'm free). Cattails Heart! 10:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) What Caracter from Complipedia would you be and why? As the title says, this is an idea that i have, where the users would say what caracter that is on the Complipedia site they would like to be and why, warning the user cannot be a caracter that is not made yet nor created by them self. and when i say caracter i mean all of them, i dosent just mean the Compliens, the Humanoids nor the Mogurians, i mean all of the caracters that we have made, like "Evil", Morgus Gatling, Mr. News, Dr. Darkus Shadowstein, Professor Slyvus III, ovs. like the idea? Hmm? woops, forgot to sign. DarkHenrik. Oooohhh One year and this? Well done James :-) I've been looking here and it seem great! Unfortunately I hardly know what Compliens are so I can't help properly, but you've got a team now helping you! I saw a post saying "I need permission from Jammiedodger" - just tell them to leave a post on my talk page and I can help out (although your better at this stuff!) This wiki is almost a year old now, and I'm happy for it! Good luck, ~*~*TheJammieDodger*~*~ 16:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Top 11 most evil villains Hello, i have made a top 11 list of who is the best villains we (as in ME) have made. Villains like "Evil" Morgoth the Humanoid, Dem Oni Isk. ovs. Here is a link to that list http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Top_11_most_evil_villains link. sign DarkHenrik, the Maker of: Villains, stories, new evolutions, and story based caracters. and the maker of the Complien and Humanoid explorers. I'm Watching You Sorry for not being here, you know school stuff, but what do you mean by "I'm Watching You"?BBE 22:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Benbeasted Post-Script I also think the new editor is hindering users to properly use templatesBBE 22:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Benbeasted Help me, with the Universal battle cup Could you help me with the battle cup, the universal battle cup. Sign DarkHenrik. Have you seen what Banjosnape have made on this site? he have made two random compliens witch is just so random and idiotic that it is insulting me. He hame made poo into an evil Complien!!! That, i take as an insult to the villains i have made, and i whant that randomness to be removed, if peapole like him make just random, idiotic Compliens, no one will take us seriusly. The Master This is a story i have thought of today, it is about failonoid being tired of being moced by the other Humanoids and being a joke for the Compliens, so he plans then to uptain the feared, Poncrumina, the "Evil twin" of Pancarmina, so that he can become the most powerful Humanoid ever seen. to do this he gets help from one of "Evil"'s mecha-devils (by the way, this story takes place before the Mogurians invasion and before "Evil" was known". Failonoid then steals the map to Poncrumina and gets his hands on it, transforming into a terrible monster calling himself then the Master. Can you change my Random City Files picture to May?[[User:PikachuSpongebob1|Charizard]] 02:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) awesome page! I like computer too thanks for editing ninfight Admin Can I be an admin?Cat-a-pult 19:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Got it.Cat-a-pult 00:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but can you please like anime girls? I don't want a sexist around me. HedgehogDude 21:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) hey can I be a admin computer is my life Am I good now?Cat-a-pult 17:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) admin Can I be a admin. leave a message on mt talk page. jondanger23 Back Excuse me, but my admin rights appear to be gone. Since I am now active again, may I have them back? Mr. Grille (talk page) 21:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Disregard Disregard my last post. I found I have my rights. Mr. Grille (talk page) 22:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Retirement Are you retired? Spudow!! is not a plant, is he? 22:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) A meesage from Rawrlego on the random-ness wiki So I was banned for having opinions? Reeeeallll mature dude. Really, that's plain pathetic. Dumb rock! I didn't know you could burn juice 01:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) MEssage from Rawrlego inbound! I made another random-ness wiki! I will make you and the others admin if you join. Link Dumb rock! I didn't know you could burn juice 13:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) f HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Did Somebody Page The King Of Awesome? 15:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC)